Kojii
Kojii the Bird Race: Troll Gender: Male Age: 19 Class: Rogue Languages: Orcish, Troll Physical description: Somewhat short for a troll, Kojii stands at 6 feet and a half tall. Lean and wiry, always active and alert, his young age for a troll is obvious. His long pointed ears are decorated with poorly crafted copper earrings. His hair is of a dark, deep blue and he has light blue-grayish skin that mark him as a jungle troll. Generally his clothes, whether cloth or leather are of poor quality. Whenever he leaves home, he is carrying a worn backpack, which he seems very protective of. Personality: At heart, Kojii is a kind soul. Not particularly bright or courageous, but light-hearted and nonetheless devoted to those he loves. He generally smiles openly to those that cross his path, and generally enjoys cracking a joke or two. The young troll is a bit of a crook, often found trying to hawk his useless wares. Few know that he is desperate to make a few coins to bring food to his sick mother, Somba, the one person he has left in this world, since Thrall lead the Darkspear Trolls from the Broken Isles. Weaknesses: The poor young troll is all too naive, especially when it comes to making a coin. It wouldn't be the first time that someone pointed a finger, told him a way to make money, and watched Kojii rush off to it. All too often to find himself penniless at the end of the day. After striving so much for those few coins, he will sometimes be quick to get discouraged or depressed. Luckily, all it takes is a loving word from his mother to raise his spirits. Pet Peeves: Mean people! Why do people act so mean when there is already so much trouble in the world? Why wear a frown and cuss, when you can smile, laugh and tell a joke? Special Possessions: The one possession he holds dear to heart is his increasingly worn backpack, which he carries whenever he leaves home. This satchel, and its contents, was the one thing he was able to snatch and save when the Darkspear evacuated the Broken Isles. What little food had been in it was what kept he and his mother alive during the trip to Kalimdor. He now stuffs even the most meaningless of items in it, to try to sell them and to, Loa's willing, make a few copper coins. Origin: Born around 19 years ago on what is now known as the Broken Isles, young Kojii grew up in poverty and conflict. While he did not experience the wars between the Darkspears and other troll tribes, their villages were under constant raids from the rampaging murlocs. His father, Tor'jin and little sister Joya were both killed during attacks, and so Kojii lived for long months expecting his mother and himself to follow soon. When all seemed lost for the Darkspears, the orcs came and though the great witch doctor Sen'jin died, the Darkspears evacuated the isles. The trolls first settled the Echo Isles, where Kojii trained to be a headhunter. His trainer thought the boy skilled, but this was short-lived, as the mad Zalazene's darker plans took root amongst the jungle trolls. Even Kojii's trainer Suan'jin fell prey to the traitor's vile powers. The remnants of the Darkspear desperatly made their way inland of Kalimdor, settling Sen'jin village on the coast of Durotar. Kojii has been living there with his mother Somba, in a small decripit hut, ever since. Some of the villagers, and guards have come to call Kojii, "Bird" for his habit of bouncing along happily, scavenging what he can to eat, or make a coin. Category:HordeCategory: TrollCategory: Rogue